In plasma etching of contact hole having high aspect ratio, it is difficult for ion to reach a bottom of the contact hole as a depth of the hole becomes greater. Therefore, not only the bottom of the contact hole but also the side wall thereof is etched. Consequently, a bowing shape is formed, in which a diameter (referred to as Critical Dimension (CD) value) at upper side of the hole is greater than the CD at lower side of the hole. Hence, a technology is proposed, in which a desired film is formed on a side wall of a pattern after the etching of the hole is completed so as to repair a form of the pattern (e.g., Patent Document 1).